The broad objective of this applicant is to provide comprehensive, effective, inexpensive, and enjoyable software integrating instruction in phonics, reading, writing, spelling, typing and word processing, that will significantly improve reading and writing skills for large numbers of primary students. Research has already established the effectiveness of the innovative design and content of Read, Write & Type in teaching both average and at-risk students to read. RWT develops phonemic awareness and provides direct systematic instruction in phonics as children learn to sound-out and type words. Proposed additions will enable it to be more widely used by providing spelling and reading activities, easily useable performance reports, a Spanish language version for Spanish-speaking students learning to read and write in English, as well as curriculum materials and training videos for parents and teachers. In Phase I, prototypes of software components to accompany Levels 1-3 of RWT will be developed to test the effectiveness of the reading and spelling activities with English-speaking students and acceptability of the Spanish translation with LEP students. Improved literacy skills (seriously inadequate in U.S. schools) will contribute to good citizenship, increase employment opportunities, and improve living conditions for better physical and mental health. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There is a substantial market for inexpensive software products that improve literacy: parents, public/private schools, libraries. More than 50,000 copies of RWT have already been sold. The Spanish ESL version of RWT will increase domestic and international sales to Spanish-speaking populations. The Companion CD, Curriculum Materials, and Training Videos will be attractive accessories to any user of RWT.